It All Started With a Game
by luvme123
Summary: Nagisa is an asshole. That is all. Rintori.


It all started with a game.

Nagisa had suggested that they hang out after joint practice, to spend time with captain Mikoshiba since they'd not seen him since he left for university and everyone had agreed. Rin would have looked bad to say no, so he accepted the invitation and even offered his room. Souske would be at the doctors until later, so he had the room to himself for a while, so it would be ok.

Of course, though, Momo had to invite himself and drag poor Nitori along with him. _Poor kid,_ Rin can't help but think as he watches momo pull Ai along so they sat next in between Makoto and Nagisa against the wall. Haru glares pointedly at Momo, who had placed himself nearly on top of Makoto's lap, and chuckles to himself as the boy shrinks into Ai's side. Rin frowns at that. Ai was blushing furiously, and words leave his mouth but Rin can barely focus on them; he's too busy staring at Ai's flushed cheeks, entranced.

"I'm really sorry for intruding, Matsuoka-senpai, but Momo-kun said he wanted to spend time with his brother if you guys were, I tried to stop him but he- he, uh, just sort of pulled me along. We should really go-"

"No way!" Nagisa grabs Ai's arm as he tries to stand, pulling the younger boy into his lap. Rei glares at Ai and he sqirms, trying to worm out of Nagisa's grip, but the blond keeps his grip firm and says, "We like hanging out with you, Ai-chan! And if Momo-chan wants to spend time with his big brother, that's ok too! Right, RinRin?"

"Yeah." Rin says. He frowns at how Nagisa was holding Ai, but doesn't comment.

"Ah, isn't it nice my little brother admires me so much that he'd come all the way here to see me?" Seijuuro says, nudging Haru with a cheesy grin.

"They live across the hall, Captain," Rin says flatly, "I moved into your old room, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Seijuuro laughs lightly, then adds sheepishly, "I thought it looked familiar in here; you and that Souske kid keep house a lot better than I do."

"Matsuoka-senpai hates mess, and I guess so does Yamazaki-senpai." Ai says, still struggling against Nagisa.

"Ah, where is Souske-kun, anywa-"

"Ah!"

"What is it, Nagisa? Are you hurt?" Rei looks at Nagisa, who had yelled, worriedly and starts to get up.

"I'm fine, Rei-chan!" Nagisa says cheerfully.

"Then why did you yell in my ears like that?" Ai asks, rubbing his ears with a cringe. Rin frowns again, but only slightly.

"I had a great idea! Let's play a game! Like Truth pr Dare!" Rin was about to turn the idea down and dismiss playing games at all in such a small area, but Seijuuro grins and Rin knows he's not getting out of it.

"Sounds great," The former captain says, "Let's get in a circle, then."

"Yay!" Momo and Nagisa cheer, and Nagisa lets Ai go so they could arrange themselves in a circle, and the silver haired boy sighs in relief as he sits next to Rin, far away from Nagisa.

"You ok? It looked like he was holding you really tight." Rin whispers to Ai as the others get settled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little winded." Ai whispers back, breathless. Rin frowns again, and moves to speak again, but Nagisa cuts him off.

"RinRin, since it's your room, you go first!"

"No."

"Can I go first, can I go first?!"

"Sure, Momo-chan!"

"Ok, uh...Onii-chan! Truth or dare?"

And that's how it starts.

/

The truths and dares get progressively stranger and more awkward as the game progresses, and Rin found himself actually enjoying himself as he watches a flustered-looking Rei kiss Nagisa on the cheek, Makoto admit he often snuck cats into his house to give them food and drink, ect.. And though he didn't pay much attention to the game now, a truth aimed at Ai had catches his attention.

"Ai-chan, truth or dare?"

"T-truth?" He'd been answering that the whole time.

"Ok, uh...hm..." Nagisa taps his chin thoughtfully. "You've picked truth so much, I don't know what to ask- ah! I got it! Ai-chan, are you a virgin? If so, who would you want to lose it to, and if not, who did you lose it to?"

"Nagisa!" Makoto scolds. Only Nagisa would ask such personal questions.

"What? I'm curious!" Nagisa says, defending himself. "So, Ai-chan?"

Rin frowns, and Makoto says, "Y-you don't have to answer, Nagisa's just...uhm..."

"It's ok, Tachibana-san, I'll answer. Thank you for being worried." Ai says to Makoto, and then to Nagisa, says, "No, I'm not a virgin. And no, I will not say who took it from me."

"But-"

"It's a secret." Ai says, shaking his head.

"But-"

Ai zips his lips shut and Nagisa sighs dejectedly. "Fine...just go."

"Uh...Tachibana-san, truth or dare?" Ai asks, but Rin isn't listening; he's thinking of all the times Ai has gone off with another person from the team, or a classmate to help study, or- and this makes his cheeks burn at just the image - the fact that Ai was roommates with Momo. The same boy that's related to the biggest whore of Samezuka Academy, past and present, Mikoshiba Seijuuro.

Rin looks to Momo, who was still next to Makoto, laughing at something Haru had said, and sees no trace of guilt from Ai's truth in his eyes. He almost sighs in relief. Not Momo.

Rin thinks back on all the people he's seen Ai with recently and nobody in his memory comes up as unusually close to the kid. It makes him angry when he can't figure out who it was, and he wants to yell but doesn't. Instead, he just decides to wait until it was time for everyone to leave to ask.

/

"See you," Rin says, waving at the Iwatobi team, and then at Seijuuro, who was patting Ai's head affectionately, telling him to train more so he was better the next time he saw him. Ai tells him he will, and Seijuuro starts to follow the Iwatobi team out, but Momo stops him.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan, can I please come visit mom with you? It's the weekend, I don't have any classes tomorrow! Please?"

Seijuuro laughs. "If it's ok with your captain," He says.

"Keep him!" Rin yells, laughing too.

"Yahoo!" Momo jumps up and drags Seijuuro towards the door.

"Bye!"

"See you guys." Rin waves and shuts the door before Ai could step out.

"S-senpai? I-I was about to go back to my room..." Ai stutters, pointing to the closed door behind Rin. "Y-you closed the door..."

"Yeah, uh...I just had a question...about- about one of the truths you answered earlier..."

Ai blushes, knowing instantly what Rin was referring to. "O-oh, th-that? Y-you really don't have to- to worry about that..."

"Nitori, I just want to know. I won't judge."

Ai sighs, and blushes as he speaks. "I-I'm still a virgin, I-I lied."

"Huh?"

"I-I didn't want Hazuki-san to think less of me- he's surely experienced in that kind of stuff. I just wanted to fit in. Or, if I'm being honest, not have him suggest he could fix the situation for me if I told him I was. I-I'm sorry for lieing, senpai."

Rin sighs loudly, and Ai jumps. "You had me worried..."

"Worried?" Ai blushes. "Why would you be worried?"

It's Rin's turn to blush, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Well, I- you're so innocent, Ai, I- I just didn't want to think about you doing such...vulgar things with anyone until you're old enough."

"Oh?" Ai smiles at his senpai. "Well, I'm sorry for worrying you then."

"That's quite alright." Rin says softly. He was looming over Ai now, his tall frame casting a shadow on Ai's head. Ai gulps weakly.

"Uh- umm, senpai? C-can I go now?" He asks quietly.

"I don't know..." Rin hums, and the next thing either of them know, Rin is pushing Ai against the wall, with a surprisingly little amount of resistance from the smaller boy. Rin doesn't know what compells him to do so, but he now has Ai pinned to the wall and nothing to do but kiss him, so he does and his head fills with images of the younger boy in his arms as surprised lips kiss him back.

Rin grins to himself at this, and presses Ai into the wall more, deepening the kiss and Ai gasps, allowing Rin entrance and his tongue slips into his mouth. It moves slowly, at first, testing the waters, and soon finds that Ai had joined in on exploring the others' mouth. Rin liked this fact more than the fact that he was kissing Ai and - oh Lord - he was kissing back at all, and he growls through the kiss when Ai pins his own tongue in his mouth and explorers freely.

When they part - rather long into the kiss, bless swimmers lungs - it's grudgingly and they're panting, trying to gain enough breath to go again. Or, at least Rin was; Ai looked calm, and his breathing was rather even as Rin looked down at him, pinned against the wall like he was.

"What was that for?.." Ai asks once he's caught his breath.

"You have no idea how glad I am that what you said to Nagisa was a lie." Rin says simply, kissing Ai again before hugging the youner boy tightly.

"Wh-what? I'm confused, senpai..."

"I like you, Ai, please tell me you like me too."

Ai smiles. "Well, of course I do! I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't..."

"Really?" Rin's ears perk up. "Thank goodness." He pecks Ai's forehead.

"...It's great, and all, but...We should probably head over to my room if we plan on doing coupley stuff. Yamazaki-senpai is due to be back any minute now."

"Good plan," Rin says, and he grabs his phone in one hand, Ai's hand in the other. "Let's go."

"O-ok."

"Oh, and Ai?"

Ai blushes. "Hm?"

"...Maybe, when you're ready, we can fix that problem...with your...y'know..." Rin blushes.

"I'd like that, senpai."


End file.
